Rough Love
by SieToshi
Summary: YAOI... Yuki it's been such a long time since we played. And now that were both older I believe you will also enjoy our playtime...role reversal
1. Returnig to the Main house

I think this story is the best I've ever written its very good even to the point where I squeal even thou I wrote it. Hope you enjoy it :D

oh yeah the chapters are gonna be short sorry

Rough love

Walking into the main house Yuki couldn't help but feel a trickily of fear. Over the years Yuki fear of the main house has not changed but his fear of Akito has. The fear of Akito punishing him was no longer their but replaced with the fear of Akito finding out how Yuki really felt about him.

Yuki Pov

Glancing threw the deserted hall of the house I couldn't help but feel excited, dread and fear. The thought of being alone with Akito excites me yet I am afraid of what I would do if I was alone with him.

The sight of his pale glowing skin, raven black hair, enchanting violet eyes. Mot mention his god like features with a slight scowl on those plump lips. Is enough to give me a hard on. Theres no telling what would happen if he got to close. '_I may have to show him how I really felt.'_

_' No, No I cant do that I don't want to force it....but then again whats the differences of me forcing myself on him and the beatings he gave me as a child.'_

Lost deep in thought I didn't notice the very person of my thoughts come up to me.

" What are you doing standing there you were supposed to be in the meeting room five minuets ago." I was startled by his voice but pulled myself together in order to answer him.

" I'm sorry Akito-San I was just wondering where everybody was." With each word that came out of my mouth Akito lips stretched into a smirk. Watching him turn around I barely heard him say. " I sent them away so we could _play_."


	2. Falling into the temptation

Rough love chapter two " Falling into the temptation"

Raising a eyebrow even though I knew he couldn't see it. I cleared my throat and said " Play?" my voice sounded high and slightly scared undertone with lust.

Not even turning around Akito waved his delicate pale hand in the air brushing me off like a fly.

"Yes Yuki it's been such a long time since we played. And now that were both older I believe you will also enjoy our playtime."

following Akito down the many halls I couldn't help but think of all the '' Games" I could play with him. Realizing we weren't going towards the meeting room I called out.

"Akito -San were we not suppose to go to the meeting room?"

Spinning around my dark angel smirked and slammed open a door to his right side. The room it self was big but very dark and evil.

"Oh I see you like my room. But you know what they say rats like dark places."

Clenching my fist I bit out " Yes it's a very nice room but don't recall ever hearing that saying."

"Ahh don't worry about it. Just worry about being my toy." He said as he walked into the room munitioning for me to follow. I hesitantly walked through the door feeling the thick lush carpet under my feet and smelling the warm summer day smell that was Akito scent.

Looking around for the owner of the scent I saw him siting upon a black bed as his kimono slowly fell off his shoulder. Gulping I couldn't help but think about how sexy and seductive he looked. As my eyes raped his body taking in every inch of his creamy skin.

Hearing a snicker my eyes shot up to his as fear filled me. '_Did he catch me?'_ I font myself thinking. Getting up from the bed with a disappointed look. Akito glided across the floor up to me.

"Yuki how disappointed I am with you. You should know better than to stair openly at someone." he spoke getting closer with each word till I could feel his hot breath upon my throat.

Not being able to hold back any longer I tangled my fingers in his silky locks pulling him closer as I crashed my lips upon his. All the lust, anger and fear came out in one passionate move.

Not caring for Akito's rejection of the kiss I continued my exploration of his mouth. Pounding on my chest with his fist I couldn't help but feel more turned on at having power. Pulling away Akito gasped for air with slightly bruised lips. Tilting his up to me I could see the fear in his eyes and I liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry couldn't think of a chapter name. But I am proud to say that the chapters will continue to get longer. YAY XDDD

"Why Akito-San whats wrong? Why do you look so scared?" I couldn't help but taunt as I slowly walked closer to him. Backing away from me Akito hit the bed collapsing onto it letting his Kimono fall off his shoulder leaving his upper half bare to my eyes.

" Could you possibly be scared of me." Akito eyes took in slight anger at my words but the fear stayed the closer I got till I hovered over his body. Leaning down I brushed my lip against his cheek slowly trailing kisses down his neck. Till I reached the neap of his neck.

**Akito's Pov**

'What has gotten to Yuki? Why is he doing this?' I found my self asking as I felt him kiss down my neck. The feelings he aroused in me I never thought I could feel. How could I feel fear? when I was the one causing the fear. How could I feel lust when I never loved? How could this feel right when I don't know what this is?

My breath hitched as Yuki soft silky lips rested on the neap on neck. My heart beat picked up and I was sure he could feel it .I know this because I could feel him smirk against my collarbone letting he fangs gild against my neck causing heat to rush into my body.

"It seems that your not as scared as you were before. Are you enjoying your self _Akito _?" His deep baritone voice purred causing vibrations through my body. Working up little strength I tried to push him off but even thought I tried to gain my freedom deep down I knew that I didn't want it. I was content resting in his arms; being caged by his strong arms having his scent surround me._  
_

As my hands pushed against him I felt the ripples of Yuki's muscle across my finger tips. Thinking of what his chest would look like in order to feel this well formed threw the fabric of the shirt. I didn't notice my hands start to slip down his firm chest. Hearing a chuckle I looked up only to see Yuki looking at down at his own chest. Following his gaze I saw what had interested him, my hands were slowly running along his muscle and back in a slow pattern.

Jerking away I turned my head with a slight blush. Glaring at the wall I went over every detail that lead to me being trapped under _him._ Sure he had grown a bigger than me and easily toward over me as if I was a child. But that was no reason why I was the one trapped. Yuki should be the one stuck wishing for _**me**_ to stop, begging _**me **_to stop. But instead I was the one trapped and wishing for things to stop but I will not beg. Calling up my voice I said in calm collective voice.

"Yuki if you had your fill of making a fool of yourself .....than get off of me !"

**Yuki's Pov**

Straddling Akito thighs I watched him think. His fear seemed to fade and anger replaced it . Moving from his eyes I trailed his jaw line up to his dainty nose placed perfectly in the center of his face to his delicate ears. Taking in all of his looks I couldn't help but think of ...'_of how feminine he looks so small and helpless just waiting for me to stop._' Guilt over took me when I heard him say.

"Yuki if you had your fill of making a fool of yourself .....than get off of me!"

Rolling over so that I was no longer on Akito but just to the side of him I heard him take a sharp intake of air like he was not expecting me to listen. '_ It figurers the one chance I have to show Akito how I feel and I m to guilt ridden to do __it. Why is my life so fucked up._' Looking up at the ceiling I ignored the center of my naughty thoughts and got lost in my most dreaded thoughts. _' What if he punishes me be marrying my off or exiling me? I couldn't take the thought of not being able yo see him anymore or not even being able to continue my advances on him. Even if I never get to have him I still wish to stay close only if its to look.'_ sighing I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt a heavy weight on my stomach.

Instead of looking down at whatever was on me a optioned to guess what the object was. It was heavy but also light it could have been a book of some sort or something in that category. I would have went for this guess if the object wasn't warm and moving. Thinking back I new that Akito did not have any other pets beside his birds and they were to small also he never allowed them to leave their cages.

Feeling soft finger pull my chin down I was meet with slightly anger violet eyes looking into my own gray eyes. _' Akito!' _ Siting upon me was none other but Akito. Straddling me like I done him Akito sat there letting hi kimono hang around his waist while he traced my face expressions.

" You know Yuki I was quite upset when it was you who took the first move. Instead of me like I had planed."

My eyes widen at his words he was planing on capturing my heart and taking what he wanted from me in this little meeting but I had beat him to it.

" What ? You had planed this? This was the actives for _play time ?_ " I asked frantically searching his eyes looking for any sign of lies or a cruel joke being played. When I found none I fell back on the bed happy that I was coming closer to getting what I wanted.

**Akito's Pov**

Looking at Yuki searching my eyes looking for any distrust. I couldn't help but chuckle at seeing him become himself instead of the powerful man not afraid of his actions that forced me to become a hot mess under him. Feeling as though I should clear up what was going on to Yuki I leaned down whispering into his ear.

**Yuki's Pov**

Feeling warm breath hit the shell of my ear I felt my self become aroused as Akito whispered. _" Yuki I've waited a long time for you and I m not about to let you go that easily and I m not about to let you do all the work."__  
_


	4. Last Chapter

Sorry for the long wait but hears what you've been waiting for the last chapter :(

^0^****^0^

**Akito Pov**

After whispering my true intentions to Yuki I couldn't but tease him as I rocked my hips against his ever harding member. Hearing Yuki moan l felt a wave a pleasure wash over me '_Is this how Yuki felt when he had power over me slowly?' _getting lost in thought I did not notice how my pray was getting inpatient.

" Akito are you sure that your able to do the work that comes with this? _If not I m more than welcome to do it." _ Yuki's impatient voice called out getting slightly husky at the end with lust. Letting a chuckle escape I merely replied with a " No no Yuki your the guest after all and I am your _host."_

Not waiting for a reply I worked on ridding Yuki of his shirt. Grabbing a equal amount of his shirt in both my hands I tore his shirt open leaving his pale delicate skin to be victim to me eyes. Hearing a gasp I look to see Yuki eyes foggy with lust.

" Ah you see that I am most serous about this I will give you the pleasure you and in return I will get the pleasure I want...understand."

**Yuki's Pov**

I could do nothing but nod as dirty thought raced threw my mind of all the things that Akito was planning._' I don't even care that I m the one thats not in control...but that will Chang eventually.'_ My thought finishes I felt Akito discard my ruin shirt.

He slowly gets off of me and I cant help but whimper from the lost of warmth. Thoughts race threw my mind _' Did he change his mind?' _Akito then keeled in font of me and worked towards unbuttoning my jeans. I sighed in relief _'I guess not...thank god.'_ As he slipped my jeans off he looked up and smirked. I gasped in pleasure as he started to rub my throbbing member threw the fabric of my boxers.

" Do you like it Yuki? Do you feel all the uncontrollable amount of lust that I have for you." I could do nothing but whimper and moan as the friction from him rubbing me and the fabric collied and sent me into bliss. Looking at Akito threw hazy I eyes I realized how much how much I wanted to kiss him..so I did.

Pulling him up I crashed are lips together and poured my all my passion in to the small cavern that was Akito mouth as our tongs battled for dominance not willing to back down. Pulling away I placed sweet chaste kisses upon his silk like lips apologizing for the harsh kiss I delivered before.

"_Yeah Akito I liked a lot."_ My voice came out in a hushed whisper not even recognizable by myself. A blush spread across Akito's cheeks as he glowed with embarrassment.

" Don't be so embarrassed there gonna be more time for that later."

" Oh I m not embarrassed Yuki I m just happy that your getting back to your lustful nature that you showed me earlier." Akito supplied as his finger toyed with the hem of my boxer. "Just like I m about to show you mine." With that said he riped off my boxers.

My member sprang up and connected to the icy air. A hiss left my mouth but was soon turned to a moan as my member was surrounded by warmth. Looking down I saw Akito with his mouth rapped around my member as his small hands stroked my length.

**Akito's Pov**

As I sucked on the tip of Yuki's member I could feel it twitch in my hands as I move my hands up and down slowly picking up the paste. One of my hands left his shaft in order to keep his bucking hips from moving any more. Taking his whole member in my mouth I pulled back letting my tong crest as I took it in out of my mouth.

Hearing Yuki's moan only encourage me to move faster to take a littler more each time I went down. I cupped balls in my hand as I fondle them. Feeling as if Yuki was about to cum I sucked hard and stroked faster .

Yuki let out a deep loud moan as he came inside my mouth. The cum tasted sweet but yet sour_ ' Just like Yuki how ironic.' _ After whipping the off the cum that escaped my mouth I gave Yuki's cock one more lick . Before crawling up Yuki's chest settling on his hips.

"So Yuki do you like my new games?" I chuckled as Yuki's dazed eyes looked into my amused ones. I lifted brow as his eyes turned from dazed to completely mischief. ' _What is he planing'_

" Not as much as you Akito-_San_" He said while flipping me over and taking of the rest of my kimono _' I m shocked it stayed on for so long' _ and my boxers in one full swing. _' Not shy at all is he'_

"What are you planing to do Yuki?"

**Yuki's Pov**

" Isn't it obvious Akito I m gonna fishes your game" I replied smirking. Looking down to his already hard member and gave it a gentle squeeze . A moan left Akito but was soon swallowed up by me as I kissed him all while I stroked his length.

Pulling back I stared at Akito's half hooded eyes and dazed expression. Going down on Akito I took his member into mouth deep throating him as he moaned and called my name. Sucking faster and massaging his shaft I could see that Akito was ready to explode as his hands dig into my shoulders in order to keep him from screaming _' Oh how I wish for him to scream'_. His cum into my mouth like a river flowing into the ocean and tasted as sweet as any pasty that I have every tasted.

"Yuki that was..." Before he could finish I placed my finger on his lips to keep him quite.

"It's not over yet my dear dark angle." I stated while flipping him over so that he was on all four was butt pressed firmly against my harding member. Akito gasped with pleasure as I gridded onto his back side.

**Author's Pov ( meaning it's in both there Pov)**

Yuki pressed his lips to the outer edges of the slightly red, tight muscle and exhaled through his nose, continuing to tongue the virgin entrance. Yuki slid his middle finger into his mouth and quickly coated it with saliva. Timing it with his tongue, he replaced the two, slipping his finger halfway inside.

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever before felt. Unlike the tongue, it was neither hot nor moist, and it went much farther into him. It wasn't enough to make him feel full, but it was enough to make him wonder.

" Relax, Akito," Yuki said in a soft voice. "Arch your back . It'll help." Akito tried relaxing but didn't seem to make much progress. He did, however, arch his back, and when Yuki slid the rest of the finger it, he felt much better about it. To distract him,Yuki reached around and grabbed Akito's length stroking with fairly fast strokes, each one making sure to spread the precum out over the head. The speed of his finger started out slow and gradually oscillated at the same speed as his hand.

Feeling comfortable that Akito had gotten used to the intrusion, he took his finger out and used a bottle of lube to lube up the middle finger from his other hand. He placed his tongue in Akito' crack, just above his tail bone and exhaled as he gently pushed both fingers inside. Again, Akito stiffened, but he kept his back arched. Rolling his tongue against the white skin, he started moving his fingers back and forth, each beginning to move at a different speed and explore different parts of his insides. Before long, Akito began to like the exploratory missions of the fingers.

Yuki pulled his hands apart slightly, stretching his opening and eliciting an earnest hiss. He released the tension and a few moments later, did it again, adding his tongue to the center and prodding at the newly exposed insides. Forgetting about the pain, Akito groaned and moved back against Yuki's face. He pulled his fingers wider apart and began sucking on the insides, causing Akito to grip the bed and let his head go limp.

While thrusting his tongue, he hooked his fingers and began twisting his hands. As the hands rotated, he started to coat two additional fingers with saliva, getting ready to add two more. By this time though, having already been stretched enough for them, Akito simply enjoyed their addition, letting out a deep, throaty mewl. Spreading his hands again, he was able to expose more of Akito's insides and could suck even harder. As Akito cried out again and rolled his head, Yuki knew he was getting close and that he should make sure they came at the same time.

Yuki spread lube generously over his shaft and placed his head at his entrance. Leaning over onto Akito's back, he nipped the shell of his ear and whispered to relax.

Despite the ample stretching, the pain was more than he was expecting and thus, he hissed and clenched around Yuki, who was having a hard time keeping himself from thrusting all the way. He sat inside Akito for a moment and then pulled out turning Akito on to his back.

Akito lay down on his back. Yuki got between his legs and positioned himself again. Taking Akito's lips with his, he pushed his head inside again and moaned into his mouth. The pain that was once there no longer existed, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted him to go deeper just yet, since he felt much fuller than he had with four fingers and a tongue.

Yuki waited as patiently as he could, finally being surrounded by the tightest heat he had ever felt. Slowly he began pushing in, kissing Akito deeply. Three-quarters inside Akito, he felt lips part from his and a genuine sound of discomfiture filled the room. They looked at each other for a moment and Yuki tried pushing in again. Akito's back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Coaxing Akito, even though Yuki was fully inside him, the sharp pain he had felt vanished and it now felt not only pleasurable to have him fully sheathed, but the thought of it seemed exceptionally erotic.

Yuki began thrusting as slowly as he could, each time pulling out to his head and sliding back in until he had to shift his hips to enter the last little bit. Akito's eyes were closed tightly as he let the new sensations of being filled and then emptied take his body on a journey he couldn't believe he was missing. He began bucking his hips and shifting them in time with Yuki's thrusts, causing Yuki to thrust against different walls as he slid back deep inside. Shifting his hips downward, he caused Yuki to forcefully thrust over the bundle of nerves and tissue he had found in so many others. Once he found that spot, he continued angling his hips so that Yuki continually hit the nerve center. To his surprise, the more Yuki hit it, the better it felt. As the tissue expanded to its full size, Yuki was able to make contact both thrusting in and pulling out. Each time Akito let out a loud, groan and a nearly complete exhale.

With the new angle, he found himself thrusting into a tighter passage than he was when he'd started. The added gyration of his Akito's hips brought him very close to the edge. He laid down on top of Akito, wrapping his arms under him before beginning to thrust as fast and hard as he could.  
Yuki 's last two thrusts were short and deep, wanting to come as deep inside Akito as he could. Also a new sensation for Akito, he marveled silently to himself and smiled knowing_' Yuki was to the first to do it. '_

After a few moments, Yukirealized Akito was still hard, so he sat up, still keeping himself inside the other and began working has shaft, twisting his hand around the head each time it came up.

Akito spurt a few large globs into the air and let the majority ooze out into Yuki's hand. Licking his fingers, Yuki found it odd that Akito tasted sweeter than the other girls he'd had.

He laid back down, trapping the remaining cum between them and nestled his forehead against Akito's neck. As Yuki let himself slip from Akito's passage, Akito found it interesting that although all ministrations had ceased, he still felt a little raw and could still feel the tingling sensation of sex.

" So Akito do you want to make another play date?"

So what do you think I know I cant stop blushing...especial towards the end when I had to write the lemon scene in authors pov....please review I worked really hard on this


End file.
